Super Princess Peach
by Flight100
Summary: This is a fan fiction of the game Super Princess Peach, but tweaked a bit, with a couple different perspectives to get more of the story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm finally uploading a new Mario story! :D I hope you're as excited for it as I am! So, comments are appreciated, and please enjoy!**

I looked out the huge window of my room and sighed happily as I felt the sun shine on me. It felt like everything was right with the kingdom, and I spent a few more minutes standing there before I went into the bathroom to freshen up for the day. Afterwards, I went downstairs and found Toadsworth.

"Good morning, Toadsworth! It's such a nice day outside, would you accompany me on a walk?" I asked him.

"Of course, princess! Let me just go get Toad." He replied. He did so, and shortly after we left the castle and started walking through town.

"Good morning, princess!"

"How are you this fine morning, princess?"

"Lovely to see you today, Your Majesty!"

Greetings rang out from all around and as I returned them I started to wonder why everyone was so at peace today.

I got a bit paranoid thinking about it, because usually when everything is so calm it's always disrupted, like a stone being tossed in a lake. I finally let it go and decided to enjoy the walk instead of worrying. After about an hour, when we'd walked around the perimeter of the town, we circled back to the castle. I looked at the gates and immediately saw that something wasn't right. _I knew it!_ I started to run ahead, closely followed by Toad and Toadsworth. Inside the gates, everyone was hysterical.

"WAHH!"

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"WATCH IT!"

"I looove eeveryythinggg!"

Only two mushroom people besides Toad and Toadsworth hadn't been affected, and they were gawking at a piece of paper that had been nailed to a pole. I walked over to them and read the note to myself. IT was a bit hard to read, the lettering was scrawled in extremely bad penmanship, but I managed to make it out.

"You bratty mushroom losers! This time I've captured Mario! Who will save you now?! I'll be there for Princess Peach tonight, so be ready! GWAHAHA! -King Bowser"

"W-What?! This is Bowser's handiwork?!" I heard Toadsworth say from behind me.

"What are we going to do?! Mario's gone!" Toadiko cried out.

"We're going to rescue him, that's what we're going to do!" I told them angrily, storming out the gates.

"WAIT! PRINCESS!" Toadsworth shrieked, hurrying to catch up with me. He then blocked my path. "You can't go! It's too dangerous!"

"Mario needs us this time! Besides, Bower's coming tonight, and you want me to stay here and surrender? I'm going to give that Koopa what he deserves!" I raged. I walked past him and continued to go on my way when Toadsworth tried to stop me again.

"Princess, if you're really going to go, take this." He told me. I turned around to see what it was. He was holding… an umbrella?

"How will this help?" I asked.

"Well, you see, this is a special umbrella! Try opening it!" He said. His expression was so excited I actually got a bit nervous, and I opened it gingerly. Luckily, it didn't seem to be anything dangerous. I made that decision a split second before a face appeared and it started _talking_.

"Hey there! I'm Perry! Whatcha need?" It asked.

"What in the world?!" I exclaimed, hurriedly closing it. It stopped talking, and the face went away.

"Oh ho ho! Don't be so surprised, princess, it's magical! I picked it up from a traveling merchant the other day. It was surprisingly cheap for such a good buy! It's rather interesting, isn't it? I'm sure it could help you." He told me.

"Maybe it will. Thank you, Toadsworth. Goodbye!" I waved and then sprinted for the gates.

"Goodbye, princess! If you're not back by tomorrow, I'm sending out a search party!" Toadsworth called. Yes, Bowser's castle was worlds away, and I was sure to be back by tomorrow.

I kept going until I reached the edge of Toad Town, and then I opened up the umbrella, hoping for directions to Darkland, where Bowser lived. I really had no idea at the moment. The Mushroom Kingdom is strange. It's a very powerful land, and it tries to protect itself and its inhabitants by changing every so often. One day Toad Town could be a very productive town that everyone's grown used to, and the next day it could be completely different. Every building is grown here, so it makes sense that the Mushroom Kingdom's magic can change those around. That's mostly the reason Bowser wants to take over, so he can harness that magic. Only a Mushroom Royal can take control of the kingdom's magic.

"Yes?" Perry asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. He sounded a bit annoyed, probably because I'd so rudely cut him off earlier.

"Hello, Perry. Do you know where Bowser's castle is?" I asked it. Him? Her? It sounded like a boy.

"I have absolutely no idea who Bowser is, but you might want to check out those huge, scary, ominous spires to the east." He replied helpfully. I peered over the hill I was on. Oh. He was right, in the very, very far distance there _were_ ominous spires. I had to be Bowser's castle! Usually you'd have to take a Warp Pipe to get to Darkland, but I guess the recent shift in the kingdom changed that.

I kept Perry open in case he had any more advice for me as I walked towards the castle.

"PRINCESS!" A voice yelled from behind me. I turned around to see Toadster, one of my top guards, heading for me.

"Most of the Toads at the castle are still going crazy because of that magic, but we got a few to calm down. I don't remember what happened, I was in a trance too for awhile, but I found Toadsworth and he told me that you were going to look for Mario but I realized that Luigi and Toad are also gone!" He finally finished, panting for breath.

"Are you sure?! I've got to get over there as quickly as possible!" I said.

"I dunno, it's quite a distance, you won't be able to do it very fast." Perry reminded me, scaring Toadster a bit.

"I-Is that a talking umbrella?!" Toadster squeaked.

"I prefer parasol, thank you very much." Perry huffed.

"Yes, he's coming to help me." I explained.

"You might need more than an umbrella if you're going to try going up against Bowser… I'm coming with you." Toadster decided. I could tell Perry didn't like being repeatedly called an umbrella, so I spoke up before he could.

"Well, if you're coming, let's hurry." I said. Toadster nodded and we ran off towards the woods that blocked our path to Bowser's castle.

**(Perspective change: Mario)**

I'd just woken up in Bowser's castle about fifteen minutes ago, and I was already starting to go insane listening to Bowser rant about how "Peachy is going to come here tonight!" and "you're going to stay here forever, Mario!" Geez, I thought he was big-headed before, but now that I was chained up and stuck with him his ego seemed too big for the room. Well, I wasn't about to let him kidnap Princess Peach and put her in danger again.

"When I get out of here, Bowser, your plans are going to shatter like ice." I told him angrily.

I fiddled with the lock on my cage some more, though he didn't seem to want to bother with stopping me.

"Well then it's a good thing I have a backup plan, and you'll never dare try and get out if I put it into action." Bowser smirked. I stopped examining the lock and looked up at his greedy eyes.

"What do you mean, Koopa?" I asked.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He growled, his smirk fading.

"I don't know. Probably more than your pea-sized brain can count. Now what do you mean?!" I demanded. He wouldn't hurt the princess, that much I knew, but he must have some other underhanded scheme ready.

"Try breaking that lock, and you'll see just what I mean." He told me, the sharp-toothed grin returning.

I wondered if I could trick him. It wasn't hard to do so, he wasn't all that bright, but he never let that Vibe Scepter out of his sight, and I couldn't get out unless the lock was broken, but I really didn't want to see what the consequences were for breaking it. Maybe Bowser was just bluffing, but I didn't want to risk it. I sat back in the cage and sighed, wishing that I'd been better prepared for this attack.

**(Perspective change: Peach)**

"Wow…" Toadster, Perry and I said simultaneously as we stared at the huge forest in front of us. The trees were unusually tall, and much wider around the trunks than the trees we were used to. They looked like trees from a giant's forest, which made me nervous. I'd only encountered a giant a few times before, and those were all when Bowser had used magic to make himself big. Now, I wasn't sure what to expect.

"What do we do now?" I asked Perry. The answer seemed kind of obvious, though. Go through the woods. However, I figured it was too risky to simply walk in and stroll around. There had to be a catch.

"I would advise you to find a way through the forest, or over if you happen to learn to climb." Perry replied. I couldn't see his face, but I had the sneaking suspicion he was rolling his eyes.

"Have any information that's less obvious?" Toadster asked.

"Fine. I think this is Hoo's Woods, so there should be a huge tree in the center you can climb onto. From there you can fly over everything else, and get a great view of where you're going. Like a landmark, so you don't get lost. Otherwise, you won't be able to tell which direction the castle is, and it'll be harder to travel." Perry informed us.

"Alright, let's head towards the middle then." I said.

We started walking, and maybe it was my imagination, but the forest seemed to be growing around us, making it seem ever bigger. It was like a maze of trees, almost! Eventually, I was completely lost, so I asked Perry for directions again. I was surprised when he burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at the princess!" Toadster scolded him.

"I'm not trying to, you're just so silly! Look up! You're walking right beneath the main tree!" Perry snorted, and we looked up and gasped at the sight. That was odd, I hadn't noticed it get any darker, but we were walking under an enormous tree. The whole thing had to be a mile wide all around, and several more high, and we'd only started to go under it.

"Woah! How do we climb this thing?!" Toadster asked in awe. I was glad he asked, I still hadn't found my voice.

"You use the stairs, genius." Perry told him. I considered closing Perry until we'd reached the top. Toadster hated sarcasm, and it was even starting to get on my nerves a bit. I looked to my right and saw that one root extended from the ground with indentations on it to go all the way up the tree. Toadster and I went over and started to climb. I knew we had a long way to go.

"Perry, how do you know all this?" I asked him.

"Before the traveling merchant picked me up - the one who sold me to Toadsworth - I traveled all over the Mushroom Kingdom, from one person to another. They were all happy to have me along. I'm surprised you don't know it as well, being the princess and all." He replied.

"I haven't traveled the kingdom in a long time, it's too easy to get lost. I usually just stay at the castle. _Or Bowser's castle._" I added that last part quietly.

"We've gotta have tight security. The princess means everything to us." Toadster told Perry. I smiled at him. We kept climbing until we were at the midway point of the tree, and the stairs stopped. From here there was a single path on the tree that spiraled upward. We decided to take a small break.

"Perry, earlier you said we could float from the top. What did you mean by that?" I asked. I'd floated down small heights with my regular parasol before, but never very far, and my parasol wasn't alive. Or sarcastic.

"You could just jump. I'm able to float over long distances! I'm not just a regular old parasol, you know." I just shook my head and decided that we'd figure out what to do when we were at the top. I really didn't want to climb down all those stairs again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Gosh, I love this fiction :D I hope you're enjoying it too! Oh, I'm working on some more Kingdom Hearts fictions, so I might be uploading a couple of one-shots. Maybe. Possibly. Someday, but today I'm too lazy to work on it XD I also have to work on the Beanbean kingdom :P Anyway, have fun reading! (there's a few different perspectives in this chapter)**

**(Perspective change: Mario)**

"So, Mario, have you been thinking about your brother?" Bowser asked me. He was still prowling around, gloating. I'd mostly tuned him out, but something about what he just said made me come back to Darkland, and I snapped my head up. Unfortunately, I'd been trying to break out again, and I was crouched low, so I hit my head on the top of the cage. Believe me, banging your head on iron does _not _feel good.

"OW! Why do you ask?" I questioned. If he was asking about Luigi, something had to have gone wrong. I had to get out of here!

"GWAHAHA! Don't you remember what happened when I captured you?" Bowser asked smugly. I tried to think back in my fogged up mind. Yes, I did remember, though I wanted to try not to.

**Flashback**

Luigi and I were going to see the princess earlier this morning. Well, as far as I remembered, it was this morning. When we arrived at the castle, we spotted Toad.

"Hey Toad! Is the princess here today?" Luigi asked him.

"She'll be back later, but she went on a walk with Toadsworth. But you're free to stay here until she comes back!" He told us. We accepted the invitation, and walked in with him. But just then, I caught sight of a Gooma lurking inside.

Normally, this was nothing, since some Goombas and Koopas worked at the castle. This one, however, was holding some kind of scepter, and I didn't like the look of it.

"Toad, isn't that a little weird?" I asked him. He and Luigi looked at the Goomba.

"The Goomba? Yeah, he seems kinda spaced out. They're supposed to be repairing the kitchen right now! I'm gonna go check it out." Toad said. He started towards the Goomba, who was now quietly examining everything around it. It saw Toad and raised the scepter in the air, causing everyone to start acting funny. It was like he'd unleashed an apocalypse of emotions that were running wild.

All the Toads started to shout angrily and cry hysterically and laugh like there was no tomorrow. I turned to Luigi, suddenly feeling like I wanted to go straight over to Bowser and start fighting him for no reason. In fact, my mind was so clouded with anger, I almost couldn't speak to him without snapping.

"Do you feel weird too?" I asked him.

"Y-YEAH BRO! HAHAHA! IT'S SO FUNNY! MAKE HAHA IT STOPHAHA!" He laughed. He was rolling on the ground and just would _not_ stop laughing, it was driving me crazy!

I turned to find the Goomba that had caused all this when I started to feel… really happy. Uncontrollably happy. About everything. It was all really, really funny too. It didn't help that it felt like feathers were tickling me from the inside, and I started to laugh just as hysterically as Luigi. As I dropped to the ground, trying to stifle my chuckles, I saw a pair of Hammer Bros. heading towards us. They looked hilarious, and I couldn't figure out why! It was so fun, to be so careless of everything! I could hardly think, or even move, as they started to tie us up.

"Come on, let's get these plumbers and the fungus to Lord Bowser!" One of the Hammer Bros. shouted. I remember they started to lead us away, and then I blacked out.

**Flashback end**

"A Goomba waved that scepter, and we started laughing, then the Hammer Bros. tied us up…" I recalled slowly. My eyes widened as I realized for the first time that Luigi might be in danger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH TOAD AND LUIGI?!" I demanded. The thought of Bowser getting his evil claws anywhere near my brother only made me angrier.

"BINGO! No need to shout, though, plumber. I simply gave my minions something to do. And don't worry, they're in bad hands!" Bowser laughed. Then he waved the scepter in the air, and I got that familiar feeling of happiness that made me want to laugh. But I failed to fight the feeling.

"Y-YOU WILHAHA PAY FOR THIS HAHAHA!" I snorted, trying to get the words out. I really had to be faster at getting out of here.

**(Perspective change: Peach)**

It was nearly past sunset before we reached the top of the tree. We'd had to defeat enemies along the way, and Perry was really useful for that. I noticed that most of the creatures had been affected by the strange wave of emotions that had befallen the kingdom.

"I see Bowser's castle!" I exclaimed. I was surprised I had it in me to exclaim anything, I was so tired! I looked at the castle again. _That can't be right, it's so far away! It looked much closer from the mushroom castle…_ Unfortunately, the castle I saw was miles away, and from the look of it, it wasn't even Bowser's. His face was usually carved in stone on his castle, and this one didn't have that mark. In fact, this looked… not like Bowser at all. It was like he suddenly decided to actually make it terrifying, instead of putting his face all over it. If he even owned it. I looked at the forest below, and saw that it was a bit farther to get out of the forest.

"I say we rest, then figure out what to do." I said. Toadster and Perry agreed, and we went back down to the little nook just below the top of the tree. It was good enough shelter, and I drifted off to sleep immediately.

The next day, I looked out over the trees again.

"So… we can just float over all that?" I asked Perry.

"Sure can! Just tell me when you're-" Perry started, but something ripped him from my hands and I looked up. It was some kind of giant owl that had grabbed him!

"What?! PERRY!" I shouted. I must have drawn Toadster's attention, because he yelled, "Princess! Stay back!" I didn't step back, because I had to save Perry! Just then, the owl swooped down to meet me again, and I snatched Perry from its claws. I really had to tour the kingdom more often.

"Thanks!" Perry told me gratefully. The owl landed in the middle of the tree, and I rushed forward, expecting a battle to start, but nothing happened.

_Is it on our side? ...I don't think so, why isn't anything happening?_ Perry seemed to read my thoughts.

"In this particular part of the kingdom, the battling system is different. I can help you, otherwise it would be a lot tougher to beat it." He told me helpfully. Luckily, I'd dealt with this a bit before. Most of the time, battles with involves duels where you take turns attacking, but sometimes you just had to jump into a fight without that advantage.

"Um, princess, you're not really going to fight that thing, are you?!" Toadster asked from afar. I could tell he was worried.

"Yeah, I really am! Get back to the nook right under the stairs, this'll be over soon!" I replied to him. I was a bit sick of my people thinking I couldn't handle things. I had to be able to handle some things on my own, or I'd be of no use to them.

"But-" He argued.

"That is an order!" I cut him off. He stood there for a moment and then hesitantly nodded, then retreated down the stairs.

"Alright Perry, so, how do we beat this thing?" I asked him.

"Simple. Hit it at the right time." He answered.

"And the right time would be…?" I inquired.

"Right now!" He exclaimed, and I turned around to face the owl, which was swooping towards us. I'd been too busy talking to Perry to notice its actions. I gasped and jumped up just in time to get out of the way and hit its head.

I used Perry to float down and land safely on the ground. I was just a bit annoyed that he'd warned me so late. Fortunately, the owl didn't seem to like being hit on the head, so I'd be able to continue this strategy, and hopefully prevail. After it was gone, I'd be one step closer to finding my friends.

**(Perspective change: Luigi)**

I opened my eyes, but everything was fuzzy, and I couldn't make out much. Once they focused, though, I could see Kamek walking towards me. He was talking to a Hammer Bro. and didn't seem to notice that I was awake.

"-You did a good job. Now go report to King Bowser!" Kamek yelled at the Hammer Bro. He yelled so loudly it actually reverberated around the room, and I stifled a gasp as the Hammer Bro left. Unfortunately, Kamek noticed.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake. Kehehe!" Kamek cackled. I didn't quite remember what was going on, why I was here, or why I'd been laughing so hard that I passed out. All I knew was that now I was here, and Bowser probably had something to do with it.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're in a magic prison not too far away from Lord Bowser's castle, and there's no one to save you." Kamek sneered. I got a bit confused. _What is he talking about? _

"There's nothing- oof!" I said. I'd walked into an invisible wall! I stumbled backwards a few feet, only to find another wall. There wasn't much room.

"It's invisible, Green 'Stache! Kehehe!" He must've been around Bowser a lot more lately, usually no one else called me by that nickname. I wondered why he was addressing me at all. Surely he'd be talking to Mario… but I didn't see him anywhere.

"M-Mario? Where's Mario?! What have you done with him?!" I asked, a bit panicked. Now, here's the thing about getting captured: it didn't happen to us often. If I was here, Mario _had _to be here somewhere too! He was with me when everyone started going crazy! And what about the princess?!

"Touchy, aren't we? Mario is probably rotting in King Bowser's dungeon right about now, or feeling the power of the Vibe Scepter." Kamek smirked. The Vibe scepter, that must have been what happened. Whatever the Vibe Scepter was, it sure didn't sound good. Kamek did seem to be in a mood to share information though, so maybe he'd be willing to talk about it.

"The Vibe Scepter?" I asked curiously.

"You don't know? Oh, that's right, you were too busy rolling around on the ground laughing to notice what was causing all the commotion. His Grouchiness acquired the Vibe Scepter from Vibe Island, a place the uses the scepter to make peace and keep everyone happy. Bleah. Why they didn't use it for evil, I'll never know." Kamek said.

I was starting to get a bit annoyed now, though. I had to see Mario! They couldn't keep us here forever!

"Bring me to Mario, now!" I ordered.

"You're in no position to be ordering people around, Luigi. Not from the cage that I control." Kamek smiled wickedly. He had a point, but it was worth a try. Kamek left soon, and I leaned against one of the walls. I knew there was no way out of Kamek's magic unless he did something about it or his wand was destroyed, but neither was likely to happen. I'd find a way out eventually, though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Well hello there! I haven't been writing a lot because I've got the chance to play Kingdom Hearts one and two (and I'm REALLY good at two so far :D), and I really don't want to do anything else right now, but I decided to upload this chapter just to inform you that until after Christmas there will be no more new chapters! That, and I'm behind on LoZ again. And if you didn't see the updated chapters of the Beanbean Kingdom, you might want to do that. Anyway, ENJOY AND MERRY RIGHT-BEFORE-CHRISTMAS!**

"TAKE THAT!" I yelled at the owl as I landed the last blow. Honestly, by this point I was completely exhausted and all I wanted was to run away and collapse, so I was glad that it was finally gone. Once a boss starts getting faster and glowing red, that's not a very good sign. I sat down on the ground, completely exhausted.

"We… did it!" I panted. I heard a noise of approval from Perry. The battle must have been even harder on him, seeing as how it was his face that was being rammed into the boss. I continued to rest for a few more minutes and then stood up. Toadster still hadn't come up, even though all the sounds of battle were gone. I got the sudden panicky feeling that something might have gone wrong, so I went to the edge of the stairs and called down.

"Toadster?"

"PRINCESS?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Came his immediate reply as he ran up the stairs.

"Yes. We have to move on now, come on. Perry, are you sure we can just hold on and float down?" I asked him.

"Yup! Just hang on!" He replied. I started walking to the very edge of the tree, and Toadster stayed right beside me, chiding me about going into battle with something like that.

"Princess, we really should go back and get a search party, it's not safe for you here!" He said.

"Of course it's not, have I ever really been in a safe place?" I asked. He considered this for a few moments, and then responded by weakly shaking his head, but he still wouldn't give up.

"I won't let you go ahead without more guards, though." He protested.

"Okay, go get the search party, then. Perry and I will continue to looks for the others." I told him.

"What?! Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here!"

"Well then stay with us!"

"Just come back to the castle for a little while, Bowser won't harm them while you're not there! Plus, we can get Mario and Luigi back, but if you're gone, we can't get another princess!"

"When have any of my guards ever been able to stop Bowser?! It would be better to get to him first!" Our full-blown shouting war was stopped by Perry.

"Guys, hey, GUYS! Stop it! Is this really getting us anywhere?" He asked.

"No." Toadster and I grumbled simultaneously.

"Princess, please come back, just for a day! I can't begin to tell you where we'd be without you." Toadster said. I sighed.

"I wish I could, but Bowser said he'd be going to the castle tonight, and whether I go forward or back I'd be meeting up with him. And our friends need us! Since you've insisted, you should go back and get some more guards, and meet me up ahead." I told him.

Toadster gave me a small nod and turned to walk back. I felt bad for making him go, but we had to go on. There was no way my guards would ever stop pestering me to go back unless I sent them away.

I guess it's just you and me, Perry." I said.

"Yeah, come on, let's get out of here." He replied.

"You sound like you have something on your mind."

"Yes, but I'll tell you later. We need to get off this tree!" That was when it occurred to me that we were at the edge of the tree. I was wondering if he really could float like my parasol, but I didn't think about it for long before jumping off. I floated for awhile before touching down, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

It was past sunset now, and I realized how tired I was.

"Perry, I think we should get some sleep." I said.

"I agree. These trees provide a good covering too, so we don't have to worry much about weather." He replied. I nodded and set him down next to the closest tree and built a small fire a few feet away to keep us warm. When I finished stoking the fire, I looked at Perry and saw that he was in a deep sleep. Well, that didn't take him long! I giggled and laid down on a tree root not too far away.

"Good night, Perry." I whispered as I felt sleep take over.

**(Perspective change: Toad)**

I woke up a couple hours ago to find myself locked in some creepy dungeon. Now, the last thing I remember is laughing like crazy, and feeling pretty good about life. The princess was going to come back from her walk and we were supposed to visit the castle library to scout the new secret passage we'd found. Then I blacked out, and somehow ended up here. What's up with that?! Does everything good have to be ruined?

Once I was fully awake I started banging on the door and demanding to know where I was and if the princess was safe. Knowing situations like this, she probably wasn't, but I had to hope. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"Hey, I think the mushroom's awake." The person said. Or monster, whatever it was. I jumped up and down, trying to see through the bars on the door. Curse my shortness. Between jumps I could see a couple Hammer Bros. standing outside. I stopped jumping and started yelling at the dolts.

"WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?!"

"Cool it, mushroom! Lord Bowser sent out an order to search the kingdom for your princess, since she wasn't at the castle. You'll be able to see her soon. Reports say she's making her way around." The first Hammer Bro. said. Alright, so she probably thought she could handle the situation herself, like usual.

"So what is this place?" I asked.

"You're in King Boo's lair. And, just a tip, don't make him mad. Regular Boos aren't that bad when they've got a grudge against you, but just the rumors of King Boo's rath is scary." The second one said.

"King Boo?! How did he get here...?" I trailed off. He was supposed to be locked in a painting, because of Luigi. He couldn't have gotten out himself, and all the ghosts were afraid of E. Gadd and his vacuum!

"He's Lord Bowser's best friend, and the boss set him free. It wasn't tough at all! That old man thought a vacuum would hold us off!" The first one replied. They laughed as they walked out of the was a bit of a stupid decision to leave me here unguarded, but seeing as how there were no windows and no handle on the inside of the door, I guess they figured I wouldn't get out. I'd just have to make a mad dash the moment they opened the door.

However, since that probably wouldn't be for awhile, I decided to try right now. I almost made it to the door, and then a Boo appeared out of thin air in front of me! I let out a less-than-manly scream and stepped back a few feet.

"_You're not going anywhere, so don't think about about it. King Boo's not in a good mood, and he might come for yooouu!"_ It said before disappearing again. I didn't want to run into it again, so I didn't try the door, but sat back in a corner. I started to wonder how many Boos there were in here, watching and waiting for me to slip up, just hiding. It was more than a bit creepy, and I shivered. I guess I would just have to bolt for it, or wait for someone to come for me. After all, I could just run through a Boo, right?

**(Perspective change: Peach)**

I woke up, yawned and stretched after a dreamless night.

"Mmm… Perry, are you awake?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
"Uhh… no, I just happen to talk a lot in my sleep." He replied jokingly. I smiled. Good to know he wouldn't be losing his sense of humor anytime soon. I realized I only had a few mushrooms left, and I didn't want to waste them, so I picked up Perry and trudged on without breakfast. It was going to be a long day.

**Hope you liked the Toad perspective! I try to make the other perspectives longer than they were in the original fiction, because the original version of this left a lot to be desired :P Oh, and in case you didn't know, I'm planning on writing a brand-new Mario fiction soon and uploading it as soon as this and the Beanbean Kingdom are done, but I don't know what to write! I've got WAY too many choices! So, I'll leave it up to you! Please leave a review or PM me with your choice!**

**Castle Swap - Basically, Peach and Bowser switch castles for a bit, but the plot will be more interesting than that when I write it.**

**Engagement - This would be what it would be like if Peach and Prince Peasley got engaged and Mario was never in the Mushroom Kingdom.**

**Cackletta returns - Like the title says. Only this time, she's trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom.**

**Paper Peach - Paper Mario (the first one) but rewritten with Peach as the heroine! Due to my inability to write good personalities for side characters (like Bombette) I'm considering simply having Starlow as her companion.**

**Memories - During a raid where Bowser takes Peach's castle, Peach hits her head and loses her memory. Possible Bowser/Peach pairing, especially while she doesn't remember Mario. **

**The Mushroom Kingdom - Peach gets kidnapped again, and Mario's away. While they get him back so he can rescue the princess, they call in Daisy to help rule the kingdom. During her stay, a couple villains decide to take advantage of the kingdom's weakness and take over, forcing Daisy and maybe Toad to travel the kingdom, finding Star Shards, the villains' only weakness. Many dangers lay in their path! The whole fic will be in Daisy's perspective, for all you Daisy lovers :)**

**Super Mario Sunshine Two - Remember Super Mario Sunshine? Sure you do! In this fiction, after Mario and the crew left the island, Seven Star Sages were employed to give the Shine Sprites more protection. Now, they've been kidnapped, just as Mario and Luigi are taking a vacation there! With a new villain at hand who's corrupting an old friend, will they be able to save the island, or will darkness take over?**

**See? I told you there were too many!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: OH MY GOSH! This chapter was such a chore, I don't know why! So sorry for the delay! Enjoy this new chapter :D **

After we got out of the forest, I found myself gazing across fields of flowers. Knowing my kingdom, it was probably going to be the most dangerous part of my journey. Everything that seemed harmless turned out to be evil. Well, most things, anyway. I suddenly thought of the Toads, and what they were up to.

"The search party must be catching up to us. After all, the castle isn't that far away." I said as we walked.

"Well, you never know, something could have gone wrong." Perry replied.

"Hmm… you're right. I hope they're okay…" I trailed off. It would be terrible is anything happened to them. _Then again, if they were captured by Bowser's minions on the way here, wouldn't I see them soon anyway? _

We continued across the plains until we came upon a field of flowers.

"Oh, these flowers are so pretty!" I remarked, bending down to smell them.

"Weird, I don't think I've seen these flowers before. What do they smell like?" Perry asked me.

"I don't know, they just smell… nice. Really nice." I sighed. A very calming sensation was falling over me. The fragrance was just so sweet.

"WAIT! Stop! Get away from the flowers! NOW!" Perry yelled. He sounded really panicked, and I couldn't figure out why.

I just wanted to stay here and enjoy the flowers forever. It really was perfect in this spot. The plants reflected the sun and made rainbows of colors, and I felt like I could just stay here, and all my problems would go away.

"Why should I get away?" I asked.

"They've been touched by the Vibe Scepter! Their magic will rub off on you!" Perry quickly explained.

"Oh, isn't that nice?" I giggled.

"Nice? NICE?!" Perry sputtered. "Oh yes, princess, they're very nice flowers. You know what? If we head to Bowser's castle, we can find even more flowers! They'll be even nicer!" He told me.

"Really? Well, then, why don't we head over there?" I said. I felt like a small part of me was screaming something, but I couldn't quite hear what. All I really knew was that I felt an overwhelming sense of happiness with the world. _When was the last time I'd felt this good? Hmm… _I tried thinking for awhile, but I could never grasp a thought, so I finally gave up.

"Ooh, these flowers are pink! How lovely!" I exclaimed, stopping to look at more flowers.

"Princess Peach, shouldn't we be heading to Bowser's castle? You know, the one with nicer flowers?" Perry questioned.

"No, I think we can stay just a bit longer, don't you?" I replied, even though I could now very clearly hear myself thinking _Yes! Leave now! _"Besides, why were we going there again? I can't remember what we were doing… but it must not have been that important." I mused.

"Yeah, you're right. Not important at all. We were only going to try and save Mario, who's been captured by Bowser. Let's just stay here, frolic, and not care about MARIO." Perry said. _Mario_. That word echoed in my head for a moment. _Yes, we were going to save Mario! And Luigi and Toad! What am I doing here?!_

As I thought about it, I felt a blind rage tear through me.

"Yes, that's what we were doing! And Bowser is going to pay!" I growled. I had no time to be surprised at myself and my sudden mood switch as I stomped in the direction of Bowser's castle. At least, not until Perry gasped and yelled, "Princess Peach! You're on fire! Calm down!"

I looked down and realized that he was right. Everything within ten feet of me was being burned to a crisp, and Perry must have been roasting! I felt my anger drain away and I felt normal again.

"What? Weren't we in the flowers…? OH MY GOSH PERRY ARE YOU OKAY?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Glad you're back to normal! I wasn't even scorched!" He replied happily.

"Why was I so… moody?" I asked.

"Those flowers contained some Vibe magic, and you inhaled it. Not smart. Really, it should have been much worse. Do you often go around sniffing potentially dangerous magic?"

"Um… no, not really. How do you know it was Vibe magic?"

"Has there been any other magic here recently?"

"...There could have been a Magikoopa…"

"I doubt a silly little Magikoopa could have had those effects. Besides, I'm originally from Vibe Island, as you might've been able to tell. "

"Ah. What else do you know about the magic?" I asked.

"If you distract the person from the mood they're feeling, they might be able to come out of the trance. Mostly, it only works if the person is willing to come out of the grasp of the magic. Typically, they won't, but you did! We could use that to our advantage!" He replied.

"How?"

"It seems your trigger word is 'Mario.' You're really powerful when you use the Vibe magic, and if you can get out of it you'll be unstoppable!"

"Oh! That makes sense!"

"Yeah. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get to Bowser's castle!" He reminded me.

Very soon after we started walking, though, we came across yet another field of flowers, this one bigger than before.

"Oh, what do we do now? I would take too long to walk around…" I said.

"It doesn't matter now that you have the magic inside of you. Besides, those aren't the same flowers. They're fine." Perry explained.

"Oh, so it's okay." I sighed, stepping towards the flowers. Then I stepped near a red flower, and a giant Piranha Plant popped up! "NOT OKAY! NOT OKAY!" I shrieked, jumping back before it had a chance to strike at me.

"Calm down! So they're not all that harmless, just fight 'em!" _Perry told me. Easy for you to say! You said they were okay!_ In the end, I decided it was better to take out all the enemies here than to let my guards fight them. I was starting to wonder why I couldn't see them. Surely they should've caught up by now, right? Apparently not. I looked up at the sky, and realized that it was the afternoon. I couldn't believe everything we've done today, and it's not even that late! I just continued walking. There were so many enemies contaminated by the Vibe magic. After a few hours, I finally saw something ahead, behind some pipes and trees. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but it looked like some kind of shelter. _It might even be a shortcut to Bowser's castle!_ I grinned and broke into a run, but quickly stopped. There was something coming up from the ground in front of me. It looked like another Piranha Plant, but huge. Suddenly, it fully emerged, and I stared in shock.  
"Petey Piranha?!" I exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'm leaving for vacation in less than a week guys, when I get back I'll upload some more of Luigi's Diary and hopefully the next chapter of LoZ and the very LAST chapter of the Beanbean Kingdom! Enjoy :D **

"You know this thing?!" Perry asked in a horrified tone.

"Not very well. Mario has encountered him a few times, though." I replied.

"Well, we'd better find its weak point soon!" He told me. Just then, Petey started spitting out Nipper Plants. They're one of the most annoying enemies in all the land.

"Well, how do we find it?" I asked him.

"You can use Vibe magic, remember? Try some random emotions! Angry!" Perry shouted. In seconds, I was on fire and the Nipper Plants were destroyed, but it didn't do much to Petey. I thought about Mario and turned off my powers. It was handy to know that I could do it myself, instead of having to rely on Perry.

I tried to remember how Mario defeated him. If it worked before, it might work again.

"I think his weakness is water. Why don't we try that?" I said. _Wait. Big flaw in that plan. There's no water around here._

"That's a good idea! Sad!" Perry replied. I immediately started sobbing, and then I felt the ground shake. I turned off my powers again, looked up and gasped. A huge plant had sprung out of the ground! Petey had started a charging attack, and I jumped up on one of the leaves in an attempt to dodge it. It worked! The attack went under the plant, and I was left unharmed. Then he opened up his mouth to let out more Nipper Plant minions, but in seemed to be taking him a bit longer this time. _This is my chance! That has to be his weak spot!_ So I climbed to the highest leaf as quickly as I could and started thinking sad thoughts. Somehow, that actually worked, and I started crying hysterically again.

I cried so much that Petey's mouth was filled with water, and he swallowed it. I was starting to get a bit tired, so I turned off my powers and looked at him for a second.

"Gross." I sniffled. This was the weirdest battle ever. "Now what did that do?"

"He's tipping over! Look at the size of his bellybutton! Jump on it, I'm sure that'll do something to him!" Perry replied enthusiastically. I did as he said, and sure enough, he lost a lot of health.

"I think it would have been better to just walk around him while he couldn't get up." I said as I climbed back onto the giant plant.

"No, he'll just follow you. You have to beat him now!" Perry told me.

Maybe it was all the crying, but now I was really feeling beat. Then something caught my eye.

"Perry, what's that thing?" I asked him, pointing to a blue gem that glittered in the sun.

"I dunno, someone must've dropped it while they were out for a walk." I decided that it was worth a look, and quickly took out that Nipper Plants that had appeared and dropped to the ground. I ran to the gem and attempted to pick it up, but when I touched it, it disappeared. It made me feel stronger, kind of like a Fire Flower would, except it lacked the fire power. I was so absorbed in this new object that I didn't notice the shockwave coming for me until it hit.

After I recovered enough to run, I headed back to the plant and climbed up it again. I almost missed the chance to hit Petey again. After the second hit, he turned red and started sending out a lot more shockwaves. He was also coming towards the plant, so I had to jump off to avoid him. Just when I thought he was about to go away so that I could beat him, he destroyed the plant and started flying. _Great. Just great._ I couldn't fly! _How am I supposed to beat him now?!_

Actually, what did I know? I had magical emotion powers. Maybe there was something that could help me out here. _Think happy thoughts. Happy._ I started smiling and before I knew it, I was spinning around and around in circles. _Well, this won't help._ Then I looked down and realized that I was flying! I was so surprised I stopped using my powers and dropped onto the ground. _Thank goodness I was only a few feet off the ground._ I tried it again and got up to Petey. I started spinning again, this time next to his head, then I switched tactics and started crying. I stayed in the air long enough to fill his mouth up, and he fell to the ground. I fell right on top of him, defeating him! He burst into a hundred stars and I was left in a tangle of weeds and unusually large polka-dot underwear. Ew.

After a little while of resting, and finding another of those blue gems, I started towards the building I'd seen again. When I got to it, I realized it was a mansion. A really, really big mansion. I would have gone around it, except that it was now late afternoon and it was so long both ways that it would be easier to just go through it. Plus, I needed somewhere to stay for the night. It was really creepy-looking, though. _For all I know, this could be one of Bowser's traps. Is it worth it?_

"Maybe we should get some rest before we go in. After all, you didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" Perry said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." I replied. I went over to some nearby trees that were bent over, probably from some fierce wind. It would provide some good shelter for right now, so that's where we settled down. After a few minutes of staring into the fading sunlight, I drifted off into another dreamless sleep.

I woke up to Perry mumbling about "grandpa." There was definitely more to his story than he seemed to be willing to share, so I didn't ask about it after I woke him up. Then I walked to the front door of the mansion and looked up at it. I still didn't think it was a very good idea to go in, but I also couldn't shake the weird feeling that something important was in there. _It could be a big mistake to go in here, or it could be the only way of finding everyone._ After a moment, I sighed and knocked. In a typical horror fashion, the doors creaked open and the path that led inside was pitch black, despite the sunlight. I walked in and the doors slammed behind us!

**This has to be the shortest chapter of this I've ever uploaded, sorry. I'm just trying to get things done around here.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: FINALLY! Sorry, stuff's been going on and I just couldn't write this chapter. As always, I'm SUPER happy to answer questions and get ideas from you guys! I would especially love to get suggestions for one-shots that you like! I haven't gotten one yet, so if anyone wants to throw that out in a comment or PM, that would be fantastic :) Anyway, enjoy!**

"Oh?!" I gasped, whirling around to face the door. At least, I think I was facing the door. It was pitch-black now. After a few moments, I found the door handle and tried to tug it open, but it wouldn't budge!

"Fantastic." I sighed. "I guess we'll just have to go through…"

"Don't worry! I'll bet there are some torches you can light." Perry said.

"You're probably right." I replied. Sure enough, when I used my magic rage to see, there were torches on the walls. I lit one and calmed down so I could carry it.

After that, I took the first path I saw. The mansion seemed to get bigger and the walls seemed to move to make a more maze-like setting the further I went.

"I'm starting to think it would've been easier to just go around…" I muttered.

"Yeah. Maybe you should think before you act more often." Perry suggested.

"I always think before I act!" I snapped back.

"And that's why you ran off to rescue your rescuer without directions, items, gear, or transportation."

"With a talking parasol that doesn't do me much good, either."

"Well, that's just rude! I thought you were a princess!"

I started ignoring him. He got annoyed and, eventually, got quiet too.

I came to one of the many forks in the paths. In front of me was a statue. It was kind of tall, so I looked up, and when I saw what it was, I gasped. It was a Boo!

"Do you think there are Boos here?!" I asked Perry.

"No, the owner of this mansion just seems to have a very fond liking of Boos. What did I tell you about thinking?! Hurry up and find a way out!" He replied. I decided not to argue for the time being, and chose the path that lead to the right. My torch started to go out, and there weren't any other sconces on the walls, so the light was dim. I skidded into a few walls then heard something.

"Heeheehee!" Something giggled from behind me.

I froze for a split second, then turned around to find that at least three Boos were stalking us.

"Perry, I'll walk backwards, you guide me." I said.

"Alright, but you have to turn me around first." He told me. I did so. "Okay, walk backwards. The hall goes straight. And…. now turn left. Well… your right, my left." I let him guide me another few feet before I had to stop and blink. In that one instant, the Boos were a lot closer than before.

"Perry, this isn't going to work! Are there any doors?" I asked.

"Not that I can see from right here, but there's another corner just a few feet ahead. Keep walking backwards and then turn ri- I mean, turn left, your left. Oh! Now there's one behind you!" Perry gasped.

"I'll just go around it! What side of the hallway is it on?"

"It's in the middle…" Crud. I carefully moved so that I was against the wall and then started walking backwards again. "Will this work? Am I going to make it past it?"

"Yeah, but it'll be REALLY close. Don't move away from the wall." Perry replied. I did as he instructed until I could see the Boo. I kept walking and following Perry's instructions until he found a door. I quickly slipped inside and had just closed the door when Perry gasped.

"See anything?" I questioned him.

"GAH! YES! WRONG DOOR! GIANT BOO!" He yelled in a panicked voice. I ran out again and slammed the door behind me. I was greeted by a wall of Boos.

"Did you see any other doors in there? We can't go this way." I squeaked in fear.

"Well of course, I wasn't too busy freaking out at that GIANT BOO! NO I DIDN'T SEE ANY DOORS!"

"Look again!" I snapped, frustrated by his attitude. I stepped back inside and closed the door again. Maybe if I kept my eyes on the door, the other Boos wouldn't be able to come in."Go to your left, and keep walking back until you see a door. It's the only one in this room, that I can see, anyway." Perry told me. I did as he said and wondered when I was going to get out of here.

**(Perspective change: Mario)**

I sat in my cage feeling utterly defeated. There was absolutely no way out! I kinda figured Bowser had been bluffing, but I didn't want to try unlocking it again just in case. The bars were so thick I couldn't even dream of bending them, and I was ready to tell Bowser to put a sock in it! "Me and Peachy are going to get married!" this and "You're gonna be stuck here forever and ever!" that. He never seemed to have anything new to say, just something relating to my capture or his fake marriage with the princess.

That, and taunting me about what he'd done to Luigi. I had to find out!

"Okay Bowser, I give up. What did you do to Luigi?" I asked. Maybe this time he'd tell me. He's in for a world of hurt after I get outta here, for sure.

"I've told you before, plumber, he's with a highly trusted associate of mine." Bowser ginned. I decided to take a minute to guess who that might be. It was never really clear who Bowser trusted, he's always mean to his minions. He seemed to trust Kammy Koopa, but she wasn't too reliable. After all the Koopalings' blunders, he probably doesn't trust them very much, either. Who else did I know…? It suddenly dawned on me. _It's just a guess, but I could try anyway. _

"He's with Kamek, isn't he?!" I exclaimed, like I knew it for a fact.

"I'm surprised you figured it out, but your detective skills aren't going to set you free." Bowser laughed as he stomped out of the room. Well, at least I'd gotten some information out of him.

**(Perspective change: Toad)**

"I heard from the king that a maiden in pink approaches us." A voice giggled from outside my cell. I was half asleep until I heard that, now I was wide-awake and alert. Did he mean the princess?

"Yes, yes! I'm sure he'll have a lot of fun with her." Another voice chortled.

"Perhaps he'll let the prisoner play the game, too. He's awfully boring." The first voice said. What game? I knew they wouldn't answer me if I asked, so I kept quiet. A few hours ago I'd tried escaping again, to no avail. Nothing worked: banging on the walls, yelling, trying to pry open the door, attempting to bend the bars. I was lucky no Boos popped out at me this time. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Maybe if I could just get a little bit of sleep, a miracle would happen, and when I woke up the door would be open. A mushroom had to dream, right?

**(Perspective change: Peach)**

I should have known. This mansion moved any way it wanted! When I opened the door, I was right back at the wall of Boos, which had a few narrow cracks in it now.

"...There must be others doors." I said. I went through a crack in the Boo wall and saw a door at the end of the long hallway. "You keep an eye on them, I'll make a dash for it!" I told Perry. I assumed he silently agreed, and started running for the door. To my surprise, I made it!

"Um, Peach?" Perry asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I blinked, and most of the Boos disappeared. It's like they're moving away from that door… should we risk it?"

"What other choice do we have? I'm not going all the way back through this mansion!"

I grabbed the handle of the door and twisted it. Even before I opened it, I could sense something… not right. Not like something bad was right on the other side of the door, but that we were getting close to an eerie presence. I opened it and stepped inside, then groaned. There were a lot of doors in front of me, and I had no idea where they all lead! They could be fake, or take me to a previous part of the mansion… GAH! I closed my eyes for a minute to rest them.

"Alright Perry, which door should we take?" I asked, twisting him around so he could see.

"Um…" He said.

"Take your time, why don't you? It's not like Boos are going to chase us." I told him.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least they can't go through doors!" He replied. Though the second after he said that, I heard the doorknob twist.

"Hurry up and pick!" I exclaimed.

"OH! Uh, umm… the one on the far right?!" He questioned. I nodded and dashed for it, pulling it open just as I heard the other door open behind us. Then I stopped. There was a hundred-foot drop right below us! At least, that's what it seemed like. So I closed it.

"Not that one! Which one?!" I turned around just as the first Boos were coming in. I thought Perry said they were running away?! I picked a door at random and opened it. It lead into a different room, so I stepped inside and closed it behind me. Then the door disappeared! It was so dark, I couldn't see a thing. Then a small spotlight appeared right above me, allowing me to see a few feet. Directly in front of me was a Boo four or five times bigger than me with a crown on its head. It had red eyes and was _glaring right at me!_

"WHAT IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM?!" I shrieked.


End file.
